ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Drenched! It Began with a Raindrop
Please remember to add your drop data to the pages of the individual mobs that you kill. ---- Drop rates need to be changed a bit. 2 Minutes for Orc item, 30 minutes for Quadav item, over 5 hours for Yagudo item. --NiteIce 05:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Grunts drop plate Yagudo Caulk Had 3 or 4 drop just killing random gobs in ruins on way to fenrir fight Heimdall77 18:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Dropped off of a Yagudo in Giddeus. Nuilvian 22:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Dropped off Greater Quadav in Palborogh Mines --Aushi 22:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Same mobs for Kazham keys. 1/1 off of an Orcish Grunt in Yughott's Grotto w/TH4. --Minigoji Was total 1/7 on the Orcs on the first run in Yughott Grotto. Templates will eventually be needed for all the item pages, but let's get the info out there too. --Starcade 23:49, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Nobody should let any of the above fool them into thinking that these are anything approaching good drop rates. I'm something like 1/30+. --Narol 01:39, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Removed the following from the main page and put here, in the discussion: **I found The Yagudo Caulk from a Yagudo Priest at G12/13 Giddeus. Spent a long time running around killing the Yagudo Persecutor and Yagudo Piper but item dropped faster from the Priests]]. * I dropped Quadav Backscale from an Old Quadav (found in Palborough Mines at J-7 i entered another map and at H-9 got the item. --Squitt 23:36, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Lucky Story Just felt the need to share this great story of luck. Running through Giddeus a thf/whm dias a yagudo and standing 5ft behind him is Hoo Mjuu the Torrent. With 18 people in the area I was lucky enough to find him and claim by running up and attacking (I was sam/thf). Killed it and got the monster signa, then ran for about 30 seconds, killed a yagudo, and got the caulk. Moral: I got lucky and the caulk is confirmed to drops off mendicants. Calimar Lakshmi 23:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Drop Rates Did this with two seperate characters; my own and my gf's. Went 1/19 & 1/8 on Quadav item; 1/10 & 1/62 on Yagudo item; 1/6 & 1/1 on Orc item. So in all the yagudo item seems to have the lowest drop rate, with the orc item being the highest. Note: Neither of us used /thf for TH, I was on pld/war and she was on brd/drk; both for claiming methods against others. Overall this took about 1.5hrs to do; not half as long as the ACP version of this quest. Here's my experience on drop rate (dropped from in bold): Orcish Armor Plate 1/1 (1 Orcish Stonechucker) Quadav Backscale 1/20 (6 Onyx Quadav, 6 Veteran Quadav, 4 Greater Quadav, 2 Brass Quadav, 1 Old Quadav, 1 Copper Quadav) Yagudo Caulk 1/10 (5 Yagudo Mendicant, 1 Yagudo Piper, 4 Yagudo Persecutor) (Done with Treasure Hunter I) -- Mysthic14 i went 75pld/blm(for warp) to get my items i had no TH took around 30-40 mins to get all the items so i personally found the drop rates to be quite random well either that or i was just lucky 1/1 on orc armor plate 1/3 on quadav backscale 1/57 on yagudo caulk just a rough idea of my experience -- deadhunter 18:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) (ifrit) /THF for TH1, around Waxing Gibbous for moon phase. Quadav Backscale finally dropped on my 140th kill in Palborough Mines. The other two were much better. 17 kills to get the Orcish Armor Plate and 29 kills to get the Yagudo Caulk. --Lyonheart 15:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Gone in 60 seconds I decided to set my homepoint in my past nation and do this as nin/blm. Ninja boots and sprinter's boots helped a lot. I accomplished this mission in under 2hrs. Good luck! My results are as followed: :1/29 Caulk (In Giddeus) ::- Dropped off a Mendicant. :1/8 Armor Plate (In the grotto) ::- Dropped off a Cursemaker. :1/6 Backscale (In the mines) ::- Dropped off an Onyx. --Pyerzuka 23:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) "Never tell me the odds!" I decided to not bother with drop rates and which mob this and that and just pulled every mob in each of the beastmen areas all at once and then aga'd them to death as 75RDM/37BLM Got a lot of random stuff to NPC and got every item I needed with one mega-pull in each area. Killed some NM's in the process. Made this mission kinda fun. :D Tristaenkun 08:28, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree very much with you. I've been doing pretty much the same thing with missions like this one, where an item drop is required from the bestmen. If you do have a high-level job just go and grab as many of the target beastmen and kill them at once, you'll have a much easier time. --MXCNLink 20:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC)